The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A system has been known that generates a projection image that is projected onto a curved screen using a projection device (e.g., projector). For example, JP-A-2003-85586 discloses a technique that projects a projection image with a small amount of distortion onto a curved screen.
A graphics processing unit (GPU) having a shader function may be provided with a tessellation function. For example, JP-T-2011-515765 discloses such a tessellation technique. However, a technique has not been proposed that utilizes a vertex splitvertex split process using tessellation or the like to correct distortion of a projection image projected onto a projection screen (e.g., curved screen).